


JEALOUS!AU

by Aiharustory



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiharustory/pseuds/Aiharustory
Summary: Drabble





	JEALOUS!AU

“Where are you going?” Asked Levi. Eren seems busy, putting in some things to his bag.  
“I’m gonna help Armin to clean his library today.” Eren answered while ignoring Levi sharp gaze. They both having a day off today after long miss matched schedule.  
“What time will you be home?” Levi asked again. Standing beside the door while sipping his black tea.  
“I don’t know. Maybe at night, because I promise Mikasa to go shopping after.” Levi turned his back, making Eren feel guilty. Levi sigh as he put his cup at the sink. Piercing his glance through Eren when choosing clothes.  
“Why do you have to help them?. They’re not a kid. It’s your day off.” Eren don’t understand what Levi wants.  
“Well, I don’t have anything to do today.” Said Eren not knowing his lover face become so dark.   
“You don’t have to help them.” He walked to the bedroom once again and stare for a quite long time.  
“It’s none of your business. I want to help anyway.” Said Eren while putting on his jacket and grab his bag.  
Levi snapped and grab Eren hand. “Ouch.”  
“Of course it’s my business too.” He put his face close to Eren’s. “You’re mine.”  
“What’s with you?” Eren panicked and tried to shove him away. Levi grabbed his hand tight and it hurts.  
“They still have each other. I only have you.” Said Levi. Eren startled while Levi put his head over Eren shoulder. Feeling angry, he bite Eren’s neck.  
“Ouch.” His bite mark is quite deep. Levi roughly pull Eren’s jacket, removing his clothes slowly.  
“Wa..wait..!“ Eren struggled to let go. But Levi dragged him to the bed and pinned Eren down.  
“We still have some business too. Right Eren?”

-end-


End file.
